Do you really, Kisame?
by Uchiha-Princess-16
Summary: How will Kisame get Itachi to fall into his trap...? He wants this badly, but do they both understand that they share something in common? How will Itachi take the truth?...I guess finding out isn't always easy....
1. The Begining That Never Ends

**Hey guys, its Lily, guess what, I gave KisaIta a try, and I think im doing an okay job. There is more chapters, but I figured that I might as well see how this piece works out, and how many people comment. Well, try to be nice, and review, for now, its rated T, later chapters might be M. Well, have fun reading.**

**Bold is yelling**

_Italics are thoughts or pointing out the obvious._

* * *

'_Is this felling real? What should I do?' _Kisame thought as he followed his partner Itachi. Kisame walked up to the shorter male. "Itachi-san?"

"Hn?" The other didn't bother to slow his pace.

Kisame was quiet. "What is it Kisame…..?" "Its about the other partners…ya'know how they all got sent on the same mission, and we got stuck…on…" he stopped " a different mission together."

"Is that suppost to be out of the ordinary Kisame?"

Itachi was right, but something was starting to bother him. "N-no."

'_Why would leader-sama send only us on this mission and all the other teams out on the same mission. Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetzu. They all got to all act on the capture of the Uzumaki brat. Why are we going to a village to pick up some supplies…. Should I be concerned..?'_

He looked ahead to the village that they were heading up to. A small village where they would rest unnoticed. A couple of minutes of more silence and the two both made it to the small area. Hopefully they wouldn't attract attention on this mission. That was the last thing that they wanted to go through ; more trouble to deal with. "One room" Itachi's voice was barley above a whisper, but that didn't seem to bother the man at the front desk of the small hotel. He nodded his head in acknowledgement and handed the key to Itachi. Apparently the black cloaks with red clouds didn't give anything away, or the big dangerous sword didn't give any hints either. Once they made it to the room, Kisame could already picture Itachi's sleeping form on the bed. 'Oh Ita-kun…..I want to tell you…how can I deny this feeling….I've only known you for so long though….' Itachi sat down on the king sized bed and sighed "There is only on bed…" Itachi muttered. "You can sleep on the floor."

Kisame grunted and rolled his eyes. "Whatever, you should sleep on the floor."

He didn't see Itachi's reaction. Itachi was facing the other direction. "Maybe we should both sleep in the bed." He whispered.

Kisame bolted his neck the other way "N-Nani?"

_'Do you really mean it Itachi-kun?'_

Itachi was silent for the longest time, then after a couple of minutes, he looked over his shoulder "Naw, just kidding." He smiled one of his rare smiles.

"……..fine…forbid the Uchiha Princess NOT get HIS beauty sleep." Kisame said with sarcasm dripping off the sentence.

Itachi looked back at the wall that was occupying a small painting.

"On second thought…I' am going to go out to the furoya(1)……"

A sudden smile played across his lips "Itachi?"

"Hm?"

"Mind if I were to join you?"

"…..I don't care….."

His smile faded, but he stood up and stretched…he was hoping he didn't have to really sleep on the floor tonight…if you know what he means…

Itachi was the first out of the door, and Kisame followed. 'I got an idea, you'll fall into my trap…."

* * *

(1) Furoya: Public bath house

Thanks for reading, I tryed very hard on this one, and will continue to do better, you'll see.!

-Uchiha_Princess_16


	2. The End That Never Starts

The walk there was completely silent. Kisame was eagerly waiting for the surprise.

_'I'll have to tell him how I feel......how though?'_

Kisame, I want to tell you, but .how?

"Itachi?"

Itachi looked up with those blood red eyes. "Hm?"

Kisame shifted un-suddenly.

"Do you think having me around is a bother?"

Itachi looked right ahead of himself. He didn t bother to answer for a couple of seconds.

"I don t see what that has to do with anything but no Kisame, I don t think that you are a bother to me. You are very vital to our partnership, you know what to do, and when to do it. You understand where I m going with this, am I right?"

Kisame nodded, that wasn t exactly what he wanted, but it was close enough.

"Itachi?"

Itachi rolled his eyes without Kisame seeing Yes Kisame? "What is it this time?''" Kisame cleared his throat "Well what do you feel about ..?" He trailed off.

Itachi stopped walking, which caused Kisame to stop.

He turned around and saw the cutest site ever.  
Itachi had his head tilted to the side and was clearly thinking.

Oh how that killed Kisame. "Wh-what I mean to say is have you ever felt so strong towards someone, but didn t know how to tell them how you felt?"

Itachi s brow furrowed Kisame, "What are you implying?"  
_'Do you really Kisame?'_

Kisame was quite for a while, then he let out a long, heavy sigh.  
"N-nothing.."

Itachi nodded and continued to walk towards the Furoya. Kisame followed, not willing to let the conversation drag on.

_'Itachi please try to understand where I'm coming from. Your making this awfully difficult.'_

**~~~---------At the Furoya---------~~~**

Once they were inside the warm water, they relaxed. This place was spendy, but well worth it. There was Wine and Sake, and it didn t seem like a harsh place. Somewhere where you could kick back and really relax.

Kisame was surprised though, he was imagining a dozen guys drunk. Haha, right.

He even bought some sake without Itachi noticing, and was hoping that it would work wonders.

Itachi sighed. Relaxing wasn t something that he was used to.

"Itachi-kun?"

One onyx eye opened.

"About earlier, I m sorry, I was out of line."

The one eye closed. He put his hands to his temples and sighed "Enough Kisame. I want to relax."

Kisame nodded his head, knowing the other couldn t see his actions. "Ri-right."

Pushing he limit to see how far he could go, Kisame continued to pester, even after that one statment from the black haired male. "Itachi-kun?"

His brows furrowed again and he wrinkled his nose "Hm?"

Kisame cleared his throat. _'I wanna tell you how I want to ravish your body, and touch every inch of you.'_

"Would you like some sake?" clearly ignoring the ravens requests for peace and quite.

Itachi opened his eyes ever so slightly and murmured "I don t drink Kisame."

_'Oh, I'll make you drink it one way or another'_

Itachi s eyes fell down again, mouth slightly agape.  
_'Oh my god Itachi, your so hot.'_

Itachi had his arms leaning over the side, which was, slightly puffing out his chest. And if you think about long enough, you would know was a incredibly hot site.

Kisame shifted again and poured himself some sake. Itachi didn t seem to notice.

_'Kisame.....just come out and say it...you're holding bacl...which is unlike you. If you're not going to do anything soon, im going to ignore the actions later.'_

Looking around, people were starting to clear out, considering how late it was. Kisame took a slight mouth full of sake, and shifted under the warm waters' pressure. _'This is my chance, now, or never.' _Itachi still didn t seem to notice until it hit him. He felt a pair of fluttering lips against his small petite ones.

_'Took you long enough, you ass.'  
_Itachi let his lips part, not doing much in action-wise compaired to Kisame, but forced his smaller hands onto the blue mans chest. His lips were still slightly agape, so Kisame took this opportunity to slip his tongue in, and let the strong liquid run into Itachi s mouth.

He relentlessly took the sake and collided his tongue with Kisame's.

Kisame slightly opened his eyes to see that the others was filled with lust and slight confusion. The bigger man put his hand on Itachi's inner thigh. Itachi closed his eyes, embarassed by the action. He was a bit take back by Kisames eargerness.

"Ita-kun, your very sensitive.... that just makes me want to fuck you even more." He said in a husky voice.

A light blush creped up onto the Uchiha's face. Never had he been faced with such a weird situation.

He looked at his prey like a peice of fresh meat in front of a lions cage.

Kisame put his lips to the Uchiha's ear, nibbling, letting his shaper, almost monsterous teeth, scrape the inner shell of his ear.  
"Ughn I want you....you have absolutly no idea...' Kisame muttered, already feeling his member harden.  
Itachi dug his nails into the others back.  
"Then......" Itachi started out "fuck me while you still have the chance....."  
Kisame let his free hand travel down Itachi s body down to his navel, then down to his groin.  
He weakly trusted his hips forward, hoping to meet Kisame s hand, but failed miserably.

"Tsk, Tsk, wait Itachi, be patient." Itachi let out a small whine escape his lips. "Kisame.. " he said in a low, inerrable voice.. "I wish you would stop screwing with me..." He trusted his hips up again. The murky water was hiding the shark nins growing erection as he was watching the sight in front of him.

He went to the others lips and nipped down onto his bottom lip. Itachi was starting to let his moans come out more frequently. He let his hands travel down the other rough skin leading down to his abs.

"How bad do you want this 'Tachi?"

He growled "Stop teasing me damnnit, fuck me now!"

Kisame smiled and continued to let his free hand travel down the others member, gently stroking it and skinning the sensitive skin.

All Kisame could hear now was Itachi gasping and moaning with higher intensity each time. He was now becoming thankful for all of the other males that had left the bathing area earlier.

Kisame went back to Itachi s ear "I want you to beg for it." He let his hand travel away from Itachi s shaft.

"Kisame...I'm not a bitch in heat, im not going to beg for it, just screw me you ass, quit making me ask for it."

Kisame smiled, not quite the answer that he he wanted, but once again, close enough. Itachi was definatly a hard one to please, and had hella bad emotional problems to deal with.  
He scooted Itachi onto the ledge of the bath and looked at the masterpiece in front of him; a fully naked, blushing Itachi with his eyes only part way closed.  
Kisame let his eyes travel down the Uchiha s body. He got out of the water too, and leaned down onto the smaller man. "Beg."

Kisame please Itachi moaned "Now, fuck me now."

Kisame traveled down his body, nipping at every inch of skin he could come in contact with. He slowly let his hand travel up Itachi s milky-white thigh.

"Ah...... Kisame!"

The inner thigh.

"S-stop teasing."

The tip.

Itachi moaned and dug his nails into the ground that they were laying on.  
"M-more Kisame..." wrapped one hand around Itachi s member, and slowly started to pump.  
Ah, f-fuck .. Itachi was gritting his teeth and now stifling moans.  
He never felt this good in his life.  
Kisame soon thought that torturing the poor uke was enough. He put his mouth on Itachi s erection.

"FUCK KISAME."

Kisame gritted his sharp teeth over the sensitive-soft skin. He could tell that the younger man was getting close.  
Eagerly, not bother to prepare Itachi, he grabbed his own erection and half-way shoved it up Itachi.

_'Kami he's tight...'_

Itachi moaned loudly and grabbed onto Kisame, hopeing the pain would go away.

"Shh, shh, the pain will go away soon...." he cooed.

_'Says the one not getting a huge-ass dick shoved up him.'_

"I--I know.. "He whined.

Kisame pushed the rest of the way in.

He paused and slience filled the air.  
Only the sound od Itachi s hard panting could be heard.  
Itachi re-adjusted himself. He was starting to get nervous.  
But not for long.

Kisame pulled out slowly, and slammed back in again.

"UGH!"

Kisame continued to trust in with higher intensity each time, and Itachi continue to arouse Kisame with the grunts and pleas that he made.

Then, Kisame hit Itachi s sweet spot. Itachi trembled.

"T-there, again K-Kisame."

Kisame did what he was instructed, and slammed into the sentive spot a couple more times.

"Kisame I-im going to---"

"Wait, not yet."

Itachi bit his lip. Wait wasn't one of his strong points.

"I-I cant--"

Kisame trusted a couple more times before he felt Itachi cum all over both of their chests. Itachi moaned and Kisame continued to trust untell he would get his own release.

"Kisame......" He panted.

Kisame trusted a couple more times before he relesed into the Uchiha.

He grunted and moaned, pulling out and fell back onto floor where they were laying.

"Kisame?" he panted.

"Huh?" he too, was out of breath.

"...."

Kisame smiled. He didnt need a thanks or a thank you. He was satisfied with the silence anyways.

Itachi scooted closer to Kisame with the last bit of strength that he had.

I.......Kisame..... I"

"Love you too Itachi" He gave the smaller man a kiss on the lips.  
He wasn t going to sleep on the floor tonight after all.


End file.
